Symbiosis
by AHumblePotato
Summary: Nick is framed for something that only Judy believes he didn't do. Can the duo clear his name before it's stained in blood? Also, this is canon with my other short series, so i suggest you start with those or you might end up confused.
1. Chapter 1

_What's this? Another Fanfic from that guy nobody knows exists? What? Why? How? I don't even know myself anymore. This one'll be a little bit different than the last, however, in that I will accept suggestions you may or may not leave in the reviews and, should I find one I like particularly, incorporate whatever it is into the story as best as I can, as long as it doesn't completely change the basic storyline. There won't be any selection method aside from what may be a popular suggestion and my own bias, so if yours isn't chosen I apologize in advance. Additionally, any constructive criticism will be openly accepted, as I am far from a professional in this craft. Also, should you spot any technical error, please mention it if someone else hasn't already. Any-who, that's enough from me, and back to your irregularly scheduled programming._

"You know what, if it hadn't actually happened, I wouldn't believe those two existed!" roared Bluster the bear, who, along with his pack of friends had had a little bit too much whiskey that evening as they laughed together and watched yet another news report involving a smooth-talking fox and ever-dutiful rabbit on the TV hanging above the bar.

"Glad we ain't no crooks!" bumbled a wolf in the group, and Bluster grabbed him up in a friendly headlock.

"If we was, we wouldn't be fer long with those two on the street!" he bellowed, and his table of construction buddies laughed again before giving another raucous toast to the two police officers.

In a shaded corner of the bar another predator watched them with narrowed canine eyes. A single, untouched glass of brandy rested atop his table as he watched with disgust the group who seemed so happy in their ignorance. He could hardly bring himself to look up at the TV.

When he left later that night, the place was burning.

 _Just a teaser for now! Mostly cause I'm tired but also for suspense! Don't forget to make a suggestion if you want to!_


	2. Plans

"Seriously? Not a single witness?" Judy inquired with curious enthusiasm.

"Everyone who survived was too wasted to remember anything of value." Grumbled Bogo as the pair stood on the window side of a one-way mirror as a singed and hungover bear attempted to recall the events of the previous night.

The Chief looked down at his apex officer. "Hopps?"

Judy looked up at him expectantly. "Sir?"

"No."

Judy's ears flopped back without her knowledge. "No what?"

Bogo folded his great arms sternly. "No. As in, no, I am not letting you and Wilde skip you vacation to take this case."

Judy placed her paws on her hips. "But I didn't even ask!"

"He didn't have to," came a smooth voice as a devilish fox grinned his way into the room. "Sorry, Carrots, but when it come to this stuff, you're an open book."

Judy pouted momentarily as Nick moved up beside her, away from Bogo.

"Motives?" grunted Bogo.

"Barkeep's as honest a goat as I've ever met, probably outlived anyone with a grudge too. Rest of his family's got more than enough in the bank, so that's not likely either."

Bogo grunted again. As much as he might hate to admit it, Nick was undoubtedly one of the best officers he'd ever overseen, surpassed only marginally in some ways by Judy.

Judy, never one to hold her peace, harrumphed. "So you're saying it was just some random arsonist?"

Nick chuckled. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Hold it right there you two." Bogo interrupted. "Neither of you is to come anywhere near this case, understand? You are going to take your vacation days and get as far as you can from my city so the rest of us have something to do!"

"You got it, boss." Grinned Nick before moving for the door. "Come on, Carrots, you heard the Chief, we're off the clock."

"Alright fine." She grouched one last time before following Nick out into the rest of the Precinct.

"Are you sure you want to come to BunnyBurrow with me?" she asked as they meandered their way home.

Nick sighed. "For the fourteenth time, yes I'm sure. There is no way I'm going to miss out on all-I can-eat blueberries. Or your birthday party, for that matter."

"Because my family isn't exactly great about hospitality, and Pop-Pop will probably harass you the whole time and- What?"

Nick had stopped walking. "Look. I don't care about 'hospitality.' Did you _see_ my old apartment? And secondly, the last thing you're crazy old grandpa does is scare me. Thirdly, if our plans want to have any chance of taking place, I have to meet you parents anyway. I'll be fine."

Judy sighed. "You're right. It's just, this will literally be the first time I've brought a male home and it might freak my parents out."

Nick chuckled and continued towards the larger, nicer apartment they now shared. "Well, if they are, I'll just talk them back to their senses."

Judy brightened and kept up, once again reassured by her silver-tongued fox.

Lucas Haywood watched the couple enter their complex from under a hood and behind a glowing cigarette. His sharp teeth cut into the shadows on his face as he grinned with dark mirth.

Things had just gotten much more interesting.


	3. Arrival

"You know, I can't remember the last time I left the city, aside from our little stint in the mountains." Nick remarked offhandedly as they awaited the arrival of the train.

"Wait, seriously?" Judy responded incredulously.

"Never had any reason to." Nick answered and shifted the duffle on his shoulder. "Until now, that is."

"Well you'll love it out there," she piped, bouncing happily in place with her humble suitcase. "I'm sure of it."

Nick had no doubts that he would, but a few things tugged unpleasantly in the back of his mind. First, he'd put off getting her birthday gift until they got to Bunny Burrow, as he thought to make it mean more if it was from home. Secondly, announcing their 'plans' to Mr. and Mrs. Hopps frankly terrified him. For as cool and calm as he acted, he had little to no experience in this department, most of his previous relationships having been little more than business. He'd always put work first, but now…

The pleasant drone of the station announcer prefaced the arrival of their train, and if any-mammal took note of the couple they didn't show it. Inter-species relationships had become incrementally more numerous during the months after Nick's acceptance into the ZPD and the world became witness to the almost supernatural synergy betwixt the rabbit and fox.

Their number had exploded after the defeat of Jack Savage.

So seeing a fox and rabbit travelling together was no longer an oddity but rather an increasing norm.

Judy insisted they listen to 'Try Everything' on her single set of earbuds for the sake of nostalgia and Nick was more than amenable. He watched quietly as the only world he'd ever known slowly vanished behind the horizon and the train slashed its way into the unknown. The countryside enthralled him in much the same way the city had for Judy, who was keen to take note.

"It's just a lake, Nick."

"Wow."

Distracted by the scenery, and by extension Nick himself, the pair took no notice of the only other occupant of the upper level of the train.

A fox, dressed smartly in a suit and tie, peacefully napping, a briefcase resting atop his knees.

Nick hadn't known that there could be so much space in one place as he looked out over the carrot fields of the Tri-Burrows. The train glided to a stop at the tiny, ostensibly rabbit-themed station and the pair departed to the joy of…

No one.

"Were is everyone?" Nick asked, glancing around. They were alone, with the exception of the business-fox, who immediately meandered into the station's restroom.

"I may have arranged for the welcome party to wait at the house instead of the station." Judy answered.

"That makes sense." Nick conceded. He held a paw horizontally above his eyes. "But how are we going to get there?"

Judy laughed, much to Nick's chagrin. "We walk, Slick."


	4. Greeting

Nick hadn't known a house could be so large and still be just one house. It was bigger than his old apartment complex, and many times more comfortable looking.

"There it is," Judy grinned as they neared. "Home sweet home."

"It's enormous."

"Well of course it is."

"Well yeah, but…" He didn't have time to gather his thoughts and finish the sentence before a pair of ears shot up from a spot in the nearby carrot tops, followed by a young rabbit with a red bandana wrapped around his head and dark stripes on his cheeks.

"They're here!" he shouted into a small walkie-talkie as he bolted towards the house.

"Is that, normal?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Judy smirked. "For anyone besides Paul, probably not. Anyway, there goes the element of surprise."

"I'll say." Replied Nick unenthusiastically.

Nick was no stranger to crowds, but the one that greeted them on the long Hopps driveway made him more than a little uncomfortable. The fact that he was at least a head taller than anyone present made him feel like a half-pulled carrot, and that every single last one of them was a rabbit was no help either.

The number of times Nick had been nervous during his adult life could be counted on just one paw, but as Mr. and Mrs. Hopps lead the sea of rabbits towards him, he became convinced that all present could hear his heart thumping. His personality kicked in though, and he managed to convince himself otherwise was nothing is not collected as he met Judy's parents for the first time.

"So you're the completely trustworthy, totally decent, and over-all very kind Nick Wilde that we've heard so much about, aren't ya?" announced Stu as he stretched a paw towards him.

Nick glanced at Judy, who looked away and then shook the offered paw firmly. "That I am, Mr. Hopps. That I am."

"Stu will do just fine."

"Alright then, Stu."

Stu chuckled. "Let's get you two inside and get you ready to party!"


End file.
